


Get It From The Source

by Ariestis65



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Facials, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sweat, Trans Yang Xiao Long, handjob, smelling, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestis65/pseuds/Ariestis65
Summary: Weiss and Yang have a rather unusual rendezvous in a gym locker room.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Get It From The Source

Weiss Schnee nervously glanced around the gym locker room. The hot blonde woman she had seen working out regularly had suddenly disappeared somewhere but had left behind her used towel. Weiss knew that the other woman was at the gym often enough that she should know the rules about not leaving towels laying around. She was probably going to be coming back for it, right? But if she wasn't...

Weiss decided to take a chance. She grabbed the towel and buried her face in it and took in a deep inhalation to suck in the scent of the blonde woman's sweat. Her mind fogged up as she wallowed in the beautiful odor. She took a quick breath and then stuffed her face back into the soaked terrycloth for another smell. She let out a little groan as her nostrils were filled with pleasure. She hardly ever got to indulge herself like this so she savored every second and committed the blonde's scent to memory as best she could.

"Uh, excuse me." Weiss practically jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice behind her. She quickly turned around and - _oh shit_ \- she had come back. The blonde reached past Weiss to the locker she always used, opened it up, and sat her scroll down on the little shelf inside. 

"Oh, uh, I..." Weiss's mind flailed as she tried to think up a plausible excuse. "I think I picked up the wrong towel by accident! Hah, sorry about that!" She finished off with a nervous laugh and a little smile in hopes that she was convincing enough to get away without dying of embarrassment.

The blonde smirked and raised one eyebrow a bit. She pulled the towel out of Weiss's hands and tossed it into her locker. "Accident, huh?" she said smugly. "And I guess you _accidentally_ got a big whiff of it and _accidentally_ moaned at how good it smells?"

Weiss froze and her face went pale. She slowly took a step back towards her own locker as her brain decided that the only possible option was to leave the gym as fast as she could and never show her face here again. However, before she could take more than a step, the blonde lifted an arm up over her head and showed her armpit to Weiss.

"If you're so desperate, you could've just asked and gotten it straight from the source." she said with a wink. Weiss was flabbergasted. She had no idea what was going on. Surely she must've passed out and this was all a weird dream or something.

"Well? Come on, this is a time-limited offer." The blonde's voice snapped Weiss out of her haze. Weiss hesitantly took a small step forward and when the blonde didn't move she took another step forward and quickly buried her face in the other woman's armpit. The tuft of blonde hair rubbed against Weiss's face and tickled her nose. The stench of her sweat was so much sweeter when it came directly from her body and not off of a used towel. The blonde used her free hand to grab Weiss's hair and pushed her face against her body.

"How's that smell? Better than the towel?" The blonde smugly asked. Weiss kept her face buried in her armpit as she took in another deep breath and let out a little satisfied groan.

"Yeah, of course you like it. Dirty girls like you always love this kind of shit." She rubbed Weiss's face against her armpit hair a bit more and then pulled the woman's face away so she could see her again. Weiss's state of absolute bliss was plainly visible on her face. Her eyes had glazed over and her mouth hung agape. Her tongue had lolled out of her mouth and a bit of drool was dangling off of it. The blonde spotted a few of her armpit hairs on Weiss's lips but the woman clearly didn't care. She was in heaven and couldn't care less about how she looked right now.

"Hah, look at you, you really love it. You seem like a good girl so I think I can give you a little treat." The blonde's little smirk excited Weiss quite a bit. She didn't know what was coming up but she was fairly certain that she was going to love it. Weiss let out a little disappointed whine when the blonde put her arm down which got a chuckle out of the blonde.

"Oh stop it, you're about to get something much better." She hooked her thumb in the waist of her track pants and pulled them down enough to reveal her rather large cock and balls. A wide grin spread across Weiss's face as she let out a gasp and an eager giggle. The blonde, with her hand still firmly planted in Weiss's hair, shoved the woman's face against the base of her hefty cock. Weiss took a deep breath and let out a moan as her lungs filled with the intoxicating scent of the blonde's sweaty dick. The blonde pulled Weiss's face away for a moment so she could see her face again.

"Heh, yeah, that's what I thought." she said upon seeing the ridiculously pleased look on Weiss's face.

"T-thank you, uh..." Weiss tried to breathily thank the woman but she suddenly realized that, since they had never spoken before, she didn't know her name.

"The name's Yang."

"Thank you, Yang. I'm Wei-" But before she could introduce herself, Yang shoved her face back against the unkempt bush of blonde pubes that surrounded the base of her cock. Weiss got a mouthful of the hair but she didn't mind because the taste of Yang's sweat-soaked pubes was wonderful.

Yang grabbed her semi-erect shaft and gave it a couple of slow strokes as she rubbed Weiss's face all around her crotch. "What a good little pervert" she mumbled as she started to drag her balls across Weiss's face. The white haired woman eagerly stuck her tongue out and tickled Yang's balls in an effort to lick up as much of the sweaty flavor on them as she could.

Weiss reached one hand up and placed it over Yang's on her cock and helped to stroke the hard shaft. Yang grinned and pulled her hand away to let Weiss take control of her cock. Weiss quickly gave it a few strokes but kept her face buried against the base of Yang's cock as she reveled in the blonde's strong musky scent.

Although she would never admit it, Yang enjoyed seeing all the beautiful women at a gym almost as much as she enjoyed actually doing her workouts. It made her workouts much more enjoyable and almost always resulted in her jerking off as soon as she got home. She had had her eye on this particular beautiful woman for a while now and finding out that this prim and proper princess was actually extremely kinky _really_ turned her on. She secretly had a thing for mild-mannered girls who were actually freaks in bed.

Weiss's soft hands felt incredible against her cock. She kept a firm grip on the shaft to apply plenty of pressure but her strokes were gentle and soft. It was an amazing mix that made this probably one of the best handjobs Yang had ever gotten. Yang closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and let out a groan.

"Oh god, I'm gonna-" she let out another groan. Weiss quickly repositioned herself and kept her face directly under the tip of Yang's cock. She bit her lip in anticipation and was quickly rewarded for her work.

Yang let out a louder moan and tightened her grip on Weiss's hair. Weiss felt the big cock throb in her hand and opened up her mouth in hopes of catching at least some of the cum on her tongue. The first few ropes of creamy cum sprayed out across Weiss's face and reached from her chin up into her hair. Each throb of Yang's cock was accompanied by another loud grunt or groan. Weiss's smile grew bigger and bigger with each drop of cum that splattered across her face. She loved the feeling of the blonde's warm fluids covering her.

Finally, Yang leaned back against the lockers as her cock throbbed one last time. She muttered out an _"oh fuck"_ as she looked down at Weiss and surveyed her work. But, before she could get a good look at the other woman, she heard the sound of the locker room door opening up. Both of the women's eyes went wide as they realized they were moments away from being caught. The gym was strict about its rules and especially so about the 'no sex in the locker room' rule. Weiss hurried back over to her locker and did her best to keep her cum-plastered face hidden away from whoever was on their way into the locker room. Yang quickly stuffed her cock back into her pants and turned to her locker where she picked up her scroll and pretended to be texting someone. Just as the pair got in position, a woman with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail walked by the row of lockers.

"Oh, hey Yang! I didn't expect to see you here still, I thought you left a while ago." she stopped and called over to Yang.

"O-oh! Hey Pyrrha!" Yang replied. "Yeah, uh, I... was going to but then I... got a call and had to wait around a bit." she gestured at the scroll in her hand.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'd love to stay and catch up but I've actually gotta get going. Some other time, maybe." Pyrrha gave a little wave and started walking away to a different row of lockers.

"Yeah, seeya around." Yang called out after her. Once Pyrrha was out of sight, Yang looked over at Weiss. The poor woman had frozen again; she was probably deathly afraid that she was going to get caught with a big load of cum across her face.

"I think we're okay now." Yang whispered as she approached Weiss. The shorter woman finally turned and Yang saw the big grin that was still plastered on her face. Judging from the look on her face, Yang suspected that the idea of getting caught might have excited the woman just as much as everything else they had done.

"Thanks again, Yang." Weiss said with a big cum-covered smile.

"Yeah, maybe we could do this again sometime." Yang replied with a smirk.

"Tomorrow?" Weiss eagerly suggested. She was practically bouncing with excitement at the idea.

"Hah, alright, I'll see you then."

**Author's Note:**

> I think Weiss is, by far, the kinkiest member of Team RWBY. She's probably into all kinds of wild stuff. This was some silly kinky fun to write, hope y'alls enjoy it.


End file.
